Lady and the Playboy 2: Daddy Stark
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Now married Tony Stark has to deal with his worst enemy yet. His pregnant wife! How will Tony take to the news of being a father? How will Nick Fury take the news? All while saving the world with new allies, X-Men. Contains blood, laughs, threats, fainting, minor cursing, flirting, an old Fury family secret revealed and a lot of love and romance.
1. Honeymoon Emergency

Author's Note: Welcome Back! Now I'm going to start off where I left at on the last chapter. I hope you like this story as much as the last. Also sorry to the not so Big Time Rush Fans I hope I continue to read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, Big Time Rush related they belong to Nickolden, Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

_**~RDJ94~**_

The recaption was amazing. The food was out of this world and the music was just awesome. Now it's time for the party to end. After we ate I had changed into a black skirt and dark red button up blouse with red and black high heels. I stud on the stage and with laugh I threw my bouquet into the crowd. I turned around and you wouldn't believe you caught it, Downey! I shook my head at him with a laugh before walking over to Tony and we said our goodbyes before walking out of the building and into a carriage. The carriage was white and gold and is pulled by four white horses with goldish-yellow feathers on their heads.

"Bye!"

"Have Fun!"

Came the different voices of my friends and family. Soon everyone became a blur as the carriage started moving. On our private jet I was sitting near the window with my new husband next to me.

I looked from the window to Tony and said "Where're we going?"

Tony chuckled and kissed me lightly before saying "It's a surprise"

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again. Everything seems so beautiful up here.

2 Hours Laters

We were on a speed boat heading down a lake. Soon we came apound an island. It was huge with mountains and a lot of trees.

I looked at Tony and said "What is this?"

He smirked and said "This is Stark Island our private paradise"

My eyes grew wide. He brought us an island.

"You brought us an island?" I managed to choke out

His smirked widen as he laughed and said "No, I brought you an island"

'Oh My God! My husband is full of surprises!'

When we got to Stark Island I seen a large white house infront and on the side was stable. I turned and kissed Tony passionate before running of in the house with him in tow. Tony chased me into a very large bedroom. Where I pushed him down of the humorous bed, before straddling him. I started kissing him, which he kissed back. Before I knew it I was on the bottom and I was in cloud nine.

* * *

Days past and we were having a blast. We went horse back ridding, swimming and sky diving. On our third week we were horse backing ridding through a trail when Tony's phone went off. I pulled on the reins on my black horse and sent Tony a glare.

After putting his phone away he looked at me and said "What?"

"You got to be kidding me!" I almost growled

I sighed and said "Sorry, but that was an emergency call from Jarvis"

My eyes grew wide with concern as I said "Is the team alright?"

He nodded and said "Their fine, it's just Jarvis found something important out and I need to be there to get to the bottom"

I looked down and said "Oh"

"I'm sorry, but you can stay here and I'll make it up to you" he said

Something in his voice is not right.

I nodded and said "No, I'll come with you"

He gave me a small smiled before we raced of back to the house. As we were on the jet I was thinking of what could be so important we had to leave our honeymoon. I mean I'm not b****ing over it. I just want to know hat got my calm, collected, snarky billionaire so worked up.

Author's Note: So how did you like the first chapter? I got the private island thing from Twilight, I mean where Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon. But what do you think it is that Jarvis found out. Tell me in the review also with what you thought of this chapter and you'll get a vertal cookie!


	2. Truth is Out

Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to meet your request. I'm not sure what's the timeline with X-Men and when Nick lost his eye, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, Big Time Rush related they belong to Nickolden, Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

**_~RDJ94~_**

All through the flight home my mind was rushing with thoughts.

_'How could he? How could he keep such a secret from his daughter_?'

When we got to workshop I got out of the car and walked over to my desk.

"You coming?" Sherise asked

I looked at her and forced a smile and said "I'll be up in sec"

She nodded and continued upstairs. I turned to ceiling and said "Jarvis, where are the flies you pull up?"

"On your desk, sir"

I looked on my desk and picked up the black folder and ran to my car before speeding out. My destination: SHIELD Headquarters. As I drove all I could think about is how my wife is going to take the news. When I got there I parked the car and rushed in the building. I stormed in Fury's office with a slam of the door.

"Good to see you too, Stark"

I glared at my father in-law as I threw the folder at him.

"What is this?" I growled

He flipped through the papers in the folder as his good eye went wide.

"How did you find this?", his voice was shaken

I glared and said "That's not important Nicholas"

He sighed and said "Alright I'll tell you"

I sat in the chair in front of his desk, with my leg over the other.

Nick sighed deeply before he begin, "It started when Sky became pregnant. At that time Professor Xavier and I was fighting Dreamer. We beat him after days of battle, in the mist I lost my left eye. Dreamer said he would get his revenge and he used his power to get in my mind, there he told me mentally that he would take everything I love. When Sky went into labor I was shocked and scared when she gave birth to two girls"

My eyes were as wide as a watermelon as I said "Why we're you scared?"

He sighed and said "Because it's harder to protect more than one, now I have three girls to protect. I did what I thought was right, I gave the other younger twin to a nurse and told to take care of her"

Nick had tears running down his eye now. I felt bad, but Sherise needs to know.

I got up and said "I'm going to take Sherise to California where she can meet her sister"

Nick looked at me and I seen how sorry he was and how much he regretted what he done. I gave him a small smile before leaving the office.

* * *

"Dominique, you coming the new burger joint with me and Tori?"

I looked up from my book, which is Twilight and saw my brother, Andrew. But me and our friends call him Andre.

I shook my head and said "Nah, mom and dad want to see me, so I guess I'll see you later"

He nodded and walked out as I got up and headed out myself. I have an old beat up car, I'm not complaining. It's what my parents could afford. I drove to where they told me to go and it's the Palmwoods Hotel. I parked my car and got out. As I made my way into the lobby I tackled by a hard force.

"Oh I'm sorry, you looked so much like a friend of mine" said a smooth, sweet voice

I looked up to only get lost in a pool of dark brown orbs.

"um...urg sure" I stuttered as he helped me up

He smiled and I felt my heart fluttered.

"I'm Logan, by the way"

I thought my eyes were going to popped out of my head.

"You're Logan from Big Time Rush" I nearly shouted

He nodded and said "Fan?"

I blushed and said "Yea, but not for the reason the other fan like you. I mean you are cute..." I stopped there when I saw him smirking

I blushed a darker red, even though my skin is dark I know he seen it.

"I got to go" I said making a fast retreat into the hotel

Author's Note: Alright how did you like that? I bet you didn't see that secret coming. Review and tell me what you think. Also if you any ideas, feel free to let me know.


	3. Big Time Surprise

Author's Note: Thank you, for your reviews. They mean a lot and don't forget to give me ideas that you might like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Iron Man or Avengers related, Big Time Rush related they belong to Nickolden, Walt Disney and Marvel. I only own the Iron Pegasus and my OCs.

_**~RDJ94~**_

As collapsed on a couch in the lobby I heard my name being called. I looked up and seen my parents, Everett and JoAnn. They sat on the love seat in front.

I sat up and said "What's up?"

Mom had an unsure looked as she said "We should of told you this sooner"

Now I'm confused, and worried.

"You're not dying...are you?" I asked with fear in my voice

Dad sighed and said "You're adopted"

"Everett!" my mother yelled

I didn't hear anything after that, as the lights went dark.

* * *

"I don't get these surprises" I groaned as I leaned back into my seat in the limo

"Apparently it's important, I never seen Tony so worked up since...well never"

I'm heading back to the Palmwoods with Downey and Tony.

"I can hear you" shouted my husband before going back in his phone

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and seen we were pulling up in the hotel's parking lot. When we walked in the lobby, Tony grabbed my hand and lead me to a couch. I sat as he stud.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. You have a twin sister"

My eyes went wide as shock ran through my body.

But I managed to laugh, "You're joking, this is not funny! Tony!"

He shook his head and begin telling me the story.

20 Minutes Later

I'm now in front of a apartment 3A. I took a deep breath before knocking. A few minutes went by before the door opened a girl appeared. I swear it was like looking in the mirror. We had the same brown eyes, brown skin, features every thing. Only difference is that her black hair longer, way longer. While my has grown, it only past my shoulder and little down my back. But her's stops half way down her back. It's wavy and curly. She's beautiful.

"Hi, you must be Sherise. I'm Dominique" my twin said with a small smile

I smiled and said "Yea"

"Come in" Dominique said as she walked in the apartment

I followed her to a light blue couch and sat. It was quite for few before she crashed on me crying. I rubbed her back trying to calm her.

"It's ok, we're together" I said as calming as I could

I was fighting my own tears.

"You don't understand, all this time I knew I was different..."

I smiled and said "It's a good different"

She laughed and said "So what's mom and dad like"

I looked down and said "Moms's gone, she been dead for 12 years now"

My twin looked down and said "Oh"

I rubbed her back and said "We still have our dad and uncle"

She looked up and smiled. My sister has a beautiful smile.

"And you wouldn't believe this, but Captain America is our uncle" I said smiling myself

Her eyes went wide as she said "Oh dear"

I giggled and said "What?"

"I had a minor crush on him" Dominique said looking away

I laughed and said "That was you!"

You see after the fight with Loki we had got a lot of fan mails. I laughed at all the fan mail Tony got frustrated over. But Uncle Steve had received the sweetest letter. And now I know it was from. Then something hit me.

"You said had" I said siting with my legs crossed

She nodded and said "I have been crushing on someone for a few months now"

I squealed and said "Who?"

Dominique giggled and said "Enough of me, what about you?"

I laughed and said "Oh, I'm married"

I seriously thought she was going to blow.

"To who?"

I smiled at the thought and said "Tony Stark"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Tony Stark's my brother in-law"

I nodded and watched as she jumped up and down. I couldn't help but laugh. Moments past and I found out a lot about my lost twin. She went to Hollywood Arts and went on some crazy adventures with her adopter brother and their friends. Then I got crazy idea.

"Hey I just got a crazy idea" I said standing

Dominique smiled and said "What is it?"

"I have some friends that are living here and I want you meet them" I said grabbing her arm rushed out the door

We got on the elevator and push a button to go on the second floor.

"So, who's these friends of yours"

I smiled and said "They're famous and that's all you need to know till we get there"

Just then the elevator made a ring sound and the doors opened. I smiled at my twin and grabbed her hand before handing toward 2J.

* * *

When my twin and I got in front of apartment 2J, I had a lot of thoughts running through my head. I mean my sister I never thought I had is taking me to see her famous friends. What famous friends? I can't wait to find out. Just then the door opened and my jaw dropped. There standing in the doorway was the boy I was tackled by early today.

Oh oh oh

Author's Note: Wow! That was a long chapter, for me at lease. But review and tell me what you think.


	4. Big Time Fun

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update had writer's block and had been busy with new stories. Ok so thank you SparrowLilies, atrfla, Lexci, prime -lover 13 for the reviews. Here's my over due update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything Avenger and Big Time Rush related belongs to Nickolden, Marvel and Walt Disney. I only own my OCs.

Happy Reading!

_**~RDJ94~**_

"You're friends with Big Time Rush!" I cried

Sherise nodded and walked in with my arm still in her hand. We sit on an orange couch as the rest of the band slide down a yellow swirly slide.

"Reese you're back!" A blonde boy said with green eyes

Sherise laughed, "Guys this is my long lost twin sister, Dominique" then she turned toward me, "Dom, this is Kendall, James Carlos and I guess you already met Logan"

I didn't hear anything else after she said Carlos. We looked at each other and I felt we were the only ones in the world. But I snapped out of my trance as my sister shook me.

"Huh? You said something?"

Sherise started giggling with a knowing look before looking back at the guys.

"We grew up together and we been friends since"

I was amazed, "Wow, I'm fan of you guys. I love your music"

"Thanks, it took a lot to get where we are" said Kendall

I nodded, "So what do we do now?"

-X-

All day we been on the web looking at stories of the guys and the team. Like there's these fanfiction stories where the writers write pairings of Kendall and Logan which are called Kogan and Jarvis and Tony called Cyborhusbands. Its cute though. Especially since Tony and Jarvis do flirt around in the workshop. Kendall and Logan, well its just funny. As now me and Dominique and James and Carlos are on the floor dying from laughter. While receiving glares from Kendall and Logan.

"Ahh! You should see your faces!" Carlos cried

Which made Kendall and Logan frown as we laughed harder. Over the course of the two days that went by Dominique and I have became real close. Dominique and Carlos have became closer so as me and Logan. On the third day there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled as I jumped from the couch and ran to the door

I opened it and there was Tony and Downey.

"Baby! What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "The Avengers are being called on a mission"

My eyes widen, "I'll get my stuff"

As I went to turned and tell everyone I'm leaving, Tony grabbed my arm.

"No, Sherise. You're going to stay here. With your friends and sister"

"You're sure, Tony?"

He hugged me and kissed me, "I'm sure, have fun and I love you"

I kissed him back and said "I love you too. Be careful"

He smirked, "Of course"

We kiss one more before he heads towards the elevators.

I sighed before looking at Downey, "I guess you're staying with me"

Downey nodded and followed me in the apartment. I looked back at where Tony was and sighed before closing the door.

Author's Note: What did you think? I'm not sure when I'll post chapter four. Got a lot of stories I'm working on. But before I go I have a new story up. If you like dogs and Big Time Rush, than 'Run Wild' is for you.


End file.
